Spirit Chef
by zed019
Summary: An Isekai story.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Sigh, I died, I died while choking on food. I wish I was a master chef, I wouldn't complained if I died while having tasted food heaven

 **Ding, user wish host system detected.**

 **-Master chef skill obtained.**

Better yet I wish I can have Emiya shirou's cooking skill and cooking knowledge.

 **User wish detected.**

 **-Otherworldly culinary knowledge obtained.**

 **-Master chef evolved into otherworldly master chef.**

 **Matching skills detected, condition to evolve skill detected, attempting to merge... merge success.**

 **-Godly master chef Ex skill obtained**

Sigh, what use is all those skill if I can't buy the necessary materials to cook it. I wish I have an internet buying materials skill and unlimited space to store those materials

 **User wish detected.**

 **\- otherworldly online super market obtained.**

 **\- inventory obtained**

Those are nice and all, but those cost money, I wish I had a skill that lets me accumulate money.

 **User wish detected.**

 **\- spacial mine obtained.**

 **\- a skill that accumulates wealth steadily.**

 **-upgradable**

Those skills are all nice but I read in novels that skills can be stolen, I wish all my skills can't be stolen.

 **User wish detected.**

 **\- Soul-bound skill effect obtained**

 **\- all skill by users are all soul bound and can't be stolen.**

Look at me choking and delirious as having heard a voice that I obtained some skills, sigh, cough, cough, goodbye cruel world.

And so I died the end.

* * *

"******"

"Wake up you lazy bum"

"Hmm wha?"

"Oh my god he really woke up, my son is alive!."

"Thanks the heaven sect for their live saving pills."

"Whaaa?"

"Zed are you alright now?, you were very sick."

"Who are you?" I asked in confusion.

"What's wrong with my son?, healer tell me what's wrong with my son."

"It's a side-effect of the cure, there's a small chance of it that he may have amnesia."

"What!"

"Don't worry son, even if you have amnesia, we'll make new memories together."

"Okay?" I said in confusion.

The woman then hugged me as she cried with tears of joy.

My journey to rehabilitation then began, the world that I am currently in is called Pangea, I found that this world is home to cultivators like those chinese novels equivalent of a hybrid martial artist/mage. I found out that I was the son of a minor noble, my mother, the one who hugged me when I woke up was called Aria, she was still sexy despite being old, I asked her how old she was and she made me guess, I answered 42, she then laughed and said that I was funny, she revealed that she was 200 year old, I asked her how she lived that long and she answered that as a cultivator, the higher your rank, the longer the lifespan the person has and she mentioned she was only on the advance rank. She explained that the ranks were divided into beginner 1-9 intermediate 1-9, advanced 1-9, master 1-9, grandmaster 1-9, emperor 1-9, saint 1-9 demigod 1-9 then the highest rank is God 1-9 rank.

I asked her what the highest rank in the world was and she replied that emperor rank was the highest the world has left. It used to demigod was the highest rank in the past, but due to dwindling resources, cultivators nowadays the highest one can reach is emperor rank. Well it makes sense, cultivators really have long lives and couple with the reproduction of the species, it made sense, the only way a cultivator would die is by wars and assassination.

I found out that my dad was a vice leader of the heaven sect so that was and since I was from a minor noble and dad has many enemies, it was certainly poison that got the original body of Zed that died, my dads name is Issei a master of the fifth stage cultivator, he visits once in a while but most of the time he's absent due to sect business.

During the years of my recovering, that's right years, this body was already an intermediate rank so years that went by were no problem, I was given an allowance of gold and spirit stones. Money here was divided into highest which was platinum which was equivalent to one million gold and a gold was a hundred silver and a silver was one hundred copper which was the lowest currency.

Spirit stones on the other were cultivators currency which can also be used to increase cultivation. One thousand spirit stones was equivalent to one spirit gem and one thousand spirit gem was equivalent to one spirit crystal.

Unknown to my parents, that the money/allowance and spirit stones were used to upgrade my copper mine, silver mine, gold mine, platinum mine, spirit stones mine , spirit gem mine , the spirit crystal mine is still out of my reach but thankfully my money is rising by the second so I should be able to obtain them eventually.

Anyways, my parents have been urging me to cultivate but due to small resources that my parents send like spirit stones and spirit grass my level only reached advanced first degree. You are wondering that since I have a money stash why haven't I used it?, I did use it to further promote my money stash, it was expensive as hell to level up.

During my years of rehabilitation I read upon mysterious monster encyclopedias and spirit plant encyclopedias. Coupled with my godly master chef skill, they quickly integrated to my knowledge.

Today was the day I was deemed ready to go outside the city probably with guards secretly following me to protect me, I'm of the age of twenty, I arrived here ten years ago. Life here was boring and tedious as there was no internet beside my skill that uses items from the supermarket online. But today was different, today is the day I buy myself some spirit herb and spirit beast meat albeit a low level ones. I was certainly a big haul. I went back home and quickly unloaded my spacial ring with the ingredients. My parents had given me this low level spacial ring some years ago for my use, it probably was expensive too, aww my parents were kind, they didn't need to because I have my infinite storage space skill called inventory but I now have an excuse to use the skill without suspicion.

Today was a special day since I had brought many ingredients, cooking day has come. Godly master chef quickly came to effect as I butchered those ingredients into savory dishes. The cacophony of and melodious sounds in the kitchen were music to my ears.

The sweet aroma of the dishes wafted throughout the entire mansion as a result mother and the rest came to say hi.

"Son, I never knew you were into cooking, I guess those spirit beast and spirit plant encyclopedias came into play those years ago."

"Still are you going to eat all that?"

Before I knew it, piles upon piles of dishes were everywhere.

"Oops, I guess I made a tad too many, what am I gonna do with all these dishes." I said in confusion.

"Leave that to us young master." The many hidden servants quickly came and replied, I never knew they hid so well and mom was amused.

That day the house Farlier, the house that Zed came from came to know the magnificence of their young masters talent, the food was very delicious that all the people in house farlier was talking about how the young master was a culinary genius.

Several days later they found that all the people who ate Zed's dishes had their cultivation increased a bit. It was unnoticeable at first but after months of enjoying Zeds meal they quickly came to realize that their cultivation speed increased. They all thought of all possible angles and finally pinpointed it to Zed. Aside from being an Alchemist in the world of Pangea there where few very lucrative jobs, there was a spirit chef that could increase people's cultivation, both professions were revered and highly respected, also profitable, and the house of Farlier found out that their young master was one. Shock and pride quickly welled up in the people of house Farlier. Rumors also spread about young master Zed's culinary skill. The crowd merely pass it up as gossip and rumors but it didn't go away.

People came to know the effects of the brilliant spirit chefs dishes as the tournament and sect recruitment, many high scores came from the Farlier house.

These days began the legend of Zed as well as the trouble that came along with the title spirit chef.

* * *

 **The heaven sect.**

"Vice leader Issei, I heard your son is doing well."

"It was only thanks to the benevolence of the heaven sect that my son miraculously lived patriarch."

"Good, good, still I heard a very interesting rumor about your son, have you any thoughts about it"

"Eh, rumors about my son, don't tell me, did he elope with a young seductress?, no, I must protect my son from those vile women, who knows what corruption will they bring to my adorable Zed."

"Cough, cough, vice leader Issei surely jests, it isn't that kind of rumor."

"Then what kind of rumor is it then."

"I heard that your son has talent?"

"Talent in marital arts?, but we already tested him and came out with an above average meridians, it's best for him to live a carefree life than a life of battle with the different sects."

"Let me finish vice leader Issei, the talent I'm talking about your son, is that I heard he has become a spirit chef"

"Patriarch surely jests, you know such profession is one in a million, although many sought for it, it can only be grasped by those destined to it, patriarch must be smoking those newly created mariwana spirit grass for you to mention such a thing"

"You're not serious are you... my god you are, but how can this be, could such a thing happen?"

"That's the thing Vice leader Issei, the gods must be favoring the heaven sect to bestow us a spirit chef, quickly form an elite squad containing twelve core disciples to fetch your son and bring him to the sect, I await good news of this venture."


End file.
